


Макинтайр!

by Molly_Malone



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Gen, M/M, Nonsense and crack
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Malone/pseuds/Molly_Malone
Summary: Есть причина, почему Персивалю и Эггси не дают совместные миссии.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [MacIntyre!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466723) by [Cortesia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cortesia/pseuds/Cortesia). 



> Трэш, крэк и неловкие попытки перевести говор кокни, а, следовательно, мат.  
> PS. Автор изначально записала Эггси агентом Галахадом, но потом изменила его кодовое имя на Гиневру, БГГ!

Эггси нервничал.  
Он стоял по стойке «вольно» перед столом Гарри, нет, Артура, и изо всех сил старался не привлекать к себе внимания.  
Га- Артур не поднимая взгляда читал то, что в теории должно было быть отчетом Эггси по последней миссии. Но последняя миссия свежеиспеченного агента Гиневры не представляла из себя ничего хорошего.  
Эггси подумал, что, похоже, он в жопе, когда Артур перелистнул страницы назад и перечитал некоторые отрывки. Эггси понял, что он точно в жопе, когда Артур резко взглянул на него из-под очков, взял ручку и стал править его отчет, словно контрольную какого-то школьника. Даже чернила в ручке были красными. Эггси с комом в горле смотрел, как бумага краснеет насквозь от многочисленных пометок Артура. Он перевёл взгляд на его руку, как она скользит по листу, оставляет заметки на полях, вычеркивает целые параграфы и по сути уничтожает всю работу Эггси, на которую прошлой ночью он потратил пять часов своего нетрезвого труда.  
Артур отложил бумаги, вздохнул и посмотрел на Эггси. Тот подобрался, нацепил обратно маску Гиневры и встретил его взгляд.  
— Не хотите ли Вы дать разъяснения по Вашей миссии? Своими словами, конечно.  
— Я полагаю, что в моём отчете содержатся все необходимые подробности, сэр.  
Недовольный взгляд и приподнятая бровь явно дали понять Эггси, что это не тот ответ, на который рассчитывал Артур.  
Эггси закатил глаза и начал:  
— Братан, было как-то так. Нас с Перси послали в Дублин, ага? И у нас всё было зашибись! Полдела мы уже сделали и решили пойти выпить по пинте пивка и чего-нибудь пожрать. Ну, мы забурились в небольшой паб в центре, сделали заказ, сели в уголке. Мы почти доели рыбу с картошкой как что ты думаешь? В бар заходит наш грёбаный объект!  
Эггси глубоко вздохнул и продолжил.  
— Ну так чо? Он смотрит на нас, мы — на него, ну и тут всё пошло по пизде. Началась драка, объект подтянул своих бойцов, народ в пабе разбегается кто куда, а у Перси появляется тот самый блеск в глазах, ну ты знаешь, про что я? Когда он такой типа «щас спалю тут всё к ебеням». Ну он перекидывается через барную стойку, хватает бутылки и выливает всё прям на стойку. Я бля прячусь за зонтом, стараюсь не словить пулю, этот мудак притащил с собой стопятьсот быков, и высматриваю Перси. Он мне ухмыляется, типа «а сейчас будет полный пиздец» и поджигает бар.  
— Ну я и рванул через бар, ухитрился даже рожу не обпалить. Мы с Перси там укрылись, а он ржет как обдолбанный, я у него спрашиваю: «Перси, и что нам теперь делать?» А он постучал по полу и я вижу дверь в подвал, ага? Ну мы её открыли, нырнули вниз и захлопнули обратно, и начали искать выход на улицу. Я шарюсь в потемках, ищу подъёмник для кег и слышу шорох. А в темноте же ни хрена не видать! Ну я включаю фонарик на телефоне, а это Перси, наливает себе пинту пива, будто не в него только что стреляли! Стоит себе у стеночки, пьёт свой тёплый Гиннесс, типа всё в порядке. Я наконец-то нашел этот сраный подъёмник, но Перси отказывается идти со мной, пока не допьёт свое ёбаное пиво! Ну я и жду на подъёмнике, терпения уже нет, а тут мы слышим сирены. Какой-то доброхот вызвал пожарных, они приехали, чтобы местные тут не погорели к чертям.  
К этому моменту Эггси уже достаточно расслабился, перестал стоять столбом и плюхнулся в кресло перед Артуром. Он проигнорировал его недовольный взгляд и продолжил.  
— Ну так Перси наконец прикончил своё пиво, отставил стакан и подошёл ко мне и подъемнику, как раздаётся шум, бля, над нами как поезд проехал. Всё здание трясётся, прям пиздец! Мы с Перси вцепились друг в друга как дети, думаем что весь дом рухнет на наши головы. Дверь в подвал вылетает и вся вода от тушения пожара льёт вниз. Я жму на кнопку, чтобы подняться, но она, сука, не работает, потому что ну блядь, конечно же! Перси шлепает по воде, а она, Гарри, уже заливает наши ебучие оксфорды, хватает дверь и как щитом перекрывает ей поток воды. Я подхожу и помогаю ему закрепить дверь на месте, но мы всё ещё внутри, а не на улице, мой фонарик на мобиле ещё работает, так что я иду искать долбанные пробки. А они в самых ебенях, во всякой паутине и херне. Включаю пробки и всё, сука, заработало! Так я чешу обратно к подъёмнику, но не успел я нажать на кнопку, чтобы уже свалить с этого тонущего корабля, как Перси спрыгивает с подъемника, втирает мне, что он увидел какое-то пиздатое вино, а дверь в этот момент снесло и воды ещё неслабо ливануло.  
вв— И тут мы слышим пацанов-пожарных наверху, они орут, ищут людей. Перси в конце концов возвращается, он несёт эти три бутылки вина, словно раненого ребёнка, и залезает на подъёмник. Зубами вытаскивает из одной пробку, как долбаный пират, и хлещет прям из горла как воду. Суёт мне другую бутылку и садится. Ну а я что, я думаю, а и хер с ним, и тоже пью своё вино. А Перси до этого уже уговорил четыре пинты, не меньше, а я две за обедом выпил. И, между нами, Гарри, мне, блядь, много не надо. Ну так значит мы хлещем своё вино, смотрим, как вода льёт внутрь, слышим, как наверху орут пожарные, и это самое ебанутое зрелище, какое только есть. Один пожарный кричит в подвал: «Эй! Макинтайр! Ты здесь, приятель?»  
Мы с Перси переглядываемся и я на автомате луплю по кнопке подъёмника. Тут у Перси окончательно сносит башню и его просто раздирает со смеху, и не спрашивай меня почему, я не знаю, это его надо спросить, мудилу бухого. Он начал орать «Макинтайр!» без умолку, как только мы выбрались на улицу.  
— Остальное ты знаешь, Гарри. Я позвонил тебе, нас подобрали, мы улетели домой, пришли сюда, отдали тебе последнюю бутылку этого чёртова вина, вот и всё. Написал свой отчёт, отрубился дома вместе с тобой, съел прекрасный завтрак и пошел на работу. Всё, бля!  
Эггси закончил свой рассказ и выжидающе посмотрел на Артура. Тот вздохнул, прошло полных пять минут прежде, чем он ответил.  
— Так значит, ты говоришь, что Персиваль, один из наших лучших рыцарей, напился краденой выпивкой, поджёг паб, чтобы уйти от объекта миссии исключительно разведывательного характера, и весь вечер кричал «Макинтайр!» на улицах Дублина просто потому, что ему так захотелось?!  
Эггси глубокомысленно кивнул и указал пальцем назад, в сторону двери. За дверью слышался мелодичный, хоть и явно похмельный, тенор Персиваля:  
— Макинтайр!  
Эггси снова взглянул на Артура с выражением человека, принявшего свою судьбу, и закончил свою историю:  
— Вот так мы и напились в хламину, когда в пабе случился пожар*.

**Author's Note:**

> * - прим. пер.
> 
> В оригинале эта фраза - прямая цитата из песни the Old Dun Cow (MacIntyre) и звучит так:“So that’s ‘ow we got blue-blind, paralytic drunk as the Old Dun Cow caught fire.”  
> Вот ссылка на исполнение этой ирландской песни:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hxqm24MTdBs


End file.
